All's Well That End's well
by crazededgefan
Summary: When Alice and Laurie Williams' parents and older brother die McFly learn a thing or 2 about girls, being a parent, and love over the course of many years. Authors Note:Genre will change over the course of the story.
1. Chapter 1

All's Well That End's Well Chapter 1

**sighs I do not own McFly. BUT I do own Dougie Poynter. He's right here under my bed. Shhhhh, don't tell the cops. :D**

**This story is not in continuation with my other 2 stories. This takes place in another alternate universe. **

**Warning: The beginning stuff is not that dramatic-ish and bad, but later chapter will be, k? And I mean BAD.**

**Early 2004**

I tried to stifle a laugh as I crept behind Danny. I aimed and fired. Red splattered on his shirt. I let out a triumphant cry of victory.

"Got you!" I shouted I sprinted into the kitchen. I grabbed the pizza box triumphantly. "And the Judd is the victor!"

"For the second time this week too." Tom groaned as he popped up from behind the counter.

"My back…" Danny moaned. "Where's Doug?"

"Getting the mail." Dougie waltzed into the kitchen still clad in his paintball gear. "Danny you have a letter from your mum and Harry you have a letter, it's pretty thick too." He threw me my letter and ran out of the room with Danny's cackling with laughter.

"OI! Get back here!" Danny yelled running after Dougie. Tom and I laughed as we heard the front door slam shut twice. I sat down to open my letter.

"Reckon it's fan mail?" Tom cheekily asked. "You were in Busted's 'Crashed The Wedding' last year…Probably some bird's crushing on you!"

"Right, mate." I laughed as I opened the envelope. I took the letter out and began reading it. The smile disappeared from my face as I read it.

"You ok Har?" Tom asked. "You're face is all white." I handed him the letter and buried my face into my arms. Tom read the letter and then set it aside. He said nothing, but I was grateful that he said nothing. Tom finally cleared his throat.

"We haven't heard from Danny and Dougie in awhile…so I'll go check on them…" he got up quickly and left.

I buried my face in my hands. "What am I going to do?" I muttered.

"If we clean the spare room out…"Tom said. "Then no one would need to room with someone except the girls."

"Good." Dougie said. "Now I don't have to take down my Blink-182 shrine."

"And no one will be creeped out by it every night as they fall asleep." Danny added ducking a swat from Dougie. The other three laughed, but I sat there silently staring at nothing in particular.

"Har? Harry? HARRY!" Danny yelled into my ear. I jumped and scowled. "What?" I grumbled.

"You're going to pick the kids up tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Why tomorrow?" he added.

"The Williams' died 2 weeks ago Danny." Tom explained. "Allie and Lauren have been staying with the Williams' attorney since then, right Harry?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and the girls are Alice and Laurie."

"Oh, sorry."

"How old are they?" Dougie asked curiously.

"Alice turned is turning 13 next April and Laurie turned 10 in September."

"No more rough housing?"

"Nope."

"Why did the Williams' want them to be your wards anyways?" Danny asked.

"You mean our wards." Tom reminded him. "They're going to be our responsibility too you know."

I thought for a second. "I dunno actually. I think it's because they don't have any family left and that Mrs. Williams knew that I can take care of them…I stayed with them for the week once when their parents and older brother Robbie were away looking at colleges."

"So you used to baby-sit them?" Dougie asked smirking. "Don't girls usually do that kind of stuff? My sister does…" I glared at him.

"Dougie time-out in your room for an hour." Danny said marching Doug upstairs. "Hey, Doug. When Laurie comes you won't be the only one in time out!" he chuckled.

Tom watched them go and then left the room muttering something about looking after 2 teenagers, a baby, and a monkey. I smiled slightly after hearing that.

**Review well and God (that's me!) will love you forever and ever and ever and ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

All's Well That Ends Well 2

**Like I said, I only own Dougie Poynter, but now my friend Hammy owns Danny Jones :D**

A large and portly man in his mid-40's stood outside a large brownstone manor. He was balding and there were streaks of grey in his hair and mustache which drooped over his mouth.

"Now you two mind your manners." He sternly said to the two girls beside him. The younger, Laurie, brown eyed with honey brown hair pulled back into 2 pigtails and a splash of freckles across her nose, nodded excitedly as she shifted from foot to foot. Laurie was like a little pixie, always smiling and laughing. She clutched Alice's hand. Alice was not tall or short. Her hair was also honey brown-but darker, and curlier than Laurie's. And her eyes were much lighter. Her mouth was set between a frown and a scowl, which for her was normal these days. She now rolled her eyes at Mr. Green and pulled the collar to her violet coat up. She fixed Laurie's red cap while muttering, "Riiiight."

Mr. Green raised an eyebrow at her. "Especially you Alice."

"Why should I?" She now frowned.

"You two are going to live with…"

"A bunch of rockers. Yeah, I know. So what?"

Mr. Green just shook his head and sighed as a beat up green car pulled up. A guy with a mullet got out of the passenger seat while a blonde dude with shorter hair got out of the driver's seat.

"Juddy Harold!" Laurie squealed running over to Harry happily and throwing her arms around him.

"Morning Laurie!" Harry mimicked her swinging her up into the air. Laurie giggled. He set her down and grinned at Alice. "Hey there, kiddo."

"Hiya, Harry." Alice said making an attempt to smile, but failing. She shrugged, but accepted his hug. **(LOL, that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it xD)** Harry gestured to the guy next to him.

"Girls, this is Tom Fletcher…the chauffeur." He grinned ducking out of the way from Tom's swat.

Alice stuck out her hand. "How do you do?" Tom raised his eyes toward Harry who slightly shrugged. "You must be Alice." He said shaking her hand. Alice nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Laurie giggled when Tom turned to her. "And you must be Laurie."

"That's right!" Laurie happily said. "I call shotgun!" she added running to the car. Alice sighed. "No Laurie! You're too little!" she called running after her sister. The 3 men watched them go. Mr. Green sighed happily and took out his pipe and lit it.

"Here are their bags. And here are their papers." He reached into his briefcase and handed Harry two files. "Good riddance to them." He turned on his heel and walked, or waddled rather, away.

Tom and Harry stood there watching him. "Ok, then. Let's put their things in the trunk and go. Danny and Dougie probably have turned the place upside down." Harry nodded as he grabbed one of the bags to put into the trunk.

**At Home…**

"My arms hurt…" Dougie moaned as he held the banner above the staircase up. Danny, who was taping it up.

"Does your face hurt?"

"No…"

"Well, it's killing me!" Danny chuckled.

"Very funny." Dougie said letting go of the banner. Danny jumped down from the stepladder and put his arm around Dougie's shoulder. Dougie put his arm around Danny's shoulder. **(No it's not Pones lol)**

"We did a good job mate." Danny said. "And before we become fathers there is one last thing we have to do!"

"What?"

"Strip Dougie time!" Danny exclaimed pulling Dougie's pants down. Dougie screamed and tried to run, but his fallen pants and boxers tripped him. Danny tugged them off of his ankles. Dougie screamed again and got up and ran.

"And here we are!" Tom exclaimed as they drove into the drive of the house. Laurie pressed her nose against the window of the car. "Pretty." She said breathlessly. Alice just shrugged. Harry opened the door to the car and Laurie got out and was about to run into the house when Tom.

"Aren't you a bit hyped up?" he laughed.

"I smell cookies!" Laurie inhaled the scent in the air.

"Oh, good. Danny put the cookies on when I told him too." Tom said opening the trunk. Alice meanwhile had gotten out of the car and was staring at the house. A flash in one of the upstairs windows caught her eye.

"Harry? How many people are in you're band?" Laurie asked.

"There's me, Tom, and Danny and Dougie." Harry said.

"No girls?"

"Nope."

"Can we…I mean, can I be your guy's cheerleader?" Laurie then asked after Alice gave her a furious look.

"Sure, why not?" Harry laughed. Tom grinned. There was another flash in one of the upstairs' windows.

"What are those two doing?" Tom wondered out loud as the four of them walked up to the house. Harry managed to shrug though he was carrying a light blue and yellow trunk. Tom was carrying a similar one that was violet and black. Alice and Laurie carried 2 bags apiece.

"You go in first." Harry told Tom. Then to the girls. "Those two do everything when left alone."

"They write on the walls?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah…." Harry said with a sideways glance at Tom. Tom managed to open the door, just as a half-naked Dougie ran by screaming with Danny chasing after him and cackling. Harry covered Laurie's eyes.

"Oy!" Tom shouted putting Alice's trunk down and going after the two. He grabbed Dougie's boxers and ran after them.

"What happened?" Laurie laughed.

"Boys being boys." Alice said with a note of disgust.

Harry sighed. This was going to be interesting.

**Submit Review is a magic button! Press it, press it!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat between Dougie and Alice-the latter was scowling at Dougie. Laurie was sitting on Danny's lap on the carpet as he read a book to her. Tom was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Dougie was slumped on the couch with a sulky look oh his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Tom had given him and Danny a long lecture about doing that in front of the girls. While Dougie was still sulking, Danny seemed to have forgotten the lecture (as usual) and was now bonding with Laurie.

"Danny! Let's play hide and seek!" she now exclaimed throwing the book aside. "Go hide!"

"Okie-dokie." Danny said as he ran out of the room. Laurie began to count. When she shouted, "20!" and ran out of the room I cleared my throat.

"I wonder what's on the tele." I said reaching for the remote. "What do you two want to watch?"

"I don't watch TV." Alice muttered. Dougie only grunted.

"Fine, we'll watch cricket!" I flipped to the cricket channel.

"Whatever." Dougie and Alice both muttered at the same exact time. I held back a chuckle.

After few minutes of _being_ in the middle of uneasy tension I said to Dougie, "Hey Doug. Why don't you go show Alice you're lizards?"

"My lizards?"

"Yes, you're lizards."

"Fine." He got up and muttered to Alice, "Follow me…"

"This is Zukie." Dougie proudly said taking Zukie out of his glass cage. "I've had him for awhile now."

"I see." Alice said sounding bored. Dougie turned around to put Zukie back into his cage and frowned. "Why do you have pictures of guys on your wall?"

He turned around. Alice was standing in front of his bed looking at his Blink-182 shrine. "It's my Blink-182 shrine." Dougie said going over to her.

"Oh…My brother used to listen to them." She quietly said.

"Oh…I see."

A period of silence came between them.

"But I always thought The Go-Go's were much better." Alice said with a toss of her head. She walked out of the room. Dougie heard a door slam. He sighed and went back into the living room with Harry.

"Yummy!" Laurie exclaimed as she shoveled spaghetti and meatballs into her mouth.

"See Tom? Someone appreciates your cooking!" Danny said with his mouth full of spaghetti. Laurie smacked his hand with a wooden spoon next to her plate. "No talking with your mouth full Danny!"

"Ow…ok mum." Danny grinned a tomatoey grin.

"Laurie eats everything it seems." Tom commented.

"I remember she had a worm eating spree when she was 2." I said. "Remember Al?"

Alice nodded as she pushed her spaghetti around on her plate. Tom and I exchanged a look. Dougie glared at her from across the table.

"May I please be excused?" Alice asked.

"You haven't even eaten your meal." I said.

"I'm not hungry." She looked down at her shoes.

"Can I have it?" Danny and Laurie both said at the same time.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Alice left the room. I sighed. Danny and Laurie plowed through Alice's untouched food. Dougie stabbed at his meatball viciously and ate it.

"Tweenie angst." He said after eating the meatball. "She must have her period."

"Dougie!" Tom and I exclaimed. Danny giggled to himself.

"What's a period?" Laurie asked.

"The end of a sentence." I told her glaring at Doug. "Did you piss her off again?"

"I don't think so." He said shrugging. "She's so moody…"

"And why do you think she's moody?" I asked him.

"Because…oh…right…" He sighed. "I'm going to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being a twat." He got up and left the room.

"What's a twat?" Laurie asked.

"Danny'll tell you when you're older." Tom sighed.

"Danny can you tell me what a-" I clapped a hand over her mouth. "No. That's a bad word." I told her.

"Okie-dokie." She happily went back to her spaghetti. Kids can be so carefree.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still own Dougie Poynter and Hammie still owns Danny Jones :D Anyone want Haz and Tommy-Boy?**

Dougie stood outside of the bedroom for what seemed to be ages. He finally knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the meek reply of Alice asked.

"It's Dougie."

"Go away."

"Can I just apologize?"

"For what?"

"For being a jerk." He paused.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?" she almost shouted annoyed.

"Let me in to do it then!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cos I said so!"

Dougie grumbled and went back into the kitchen. "Conceited brat." He muttered dropping into his chair. The three of us exchanged glances.

"Are you two gonna fight all the time now?" Laurie asked innocently.

"Yeah." Dougie muttered again stabbing a meatball onto his plate from the plate.

**March 2004**

"It's on!" Laurie shrieked jumping up and down on the couch. Alice sighed and closed her workbook on the coffee table and leaned against the couch as the rest of us came in. I sat down next to her and the other 3 on the couch with Laurie on Danny's lap. Laurie clapped her hands.

The phone rang. "Don't answer it cos it's probably James." Tom laughed as the program came back on. Our first single and music video '5 Colors in Her Hair' was premiering today for the first time ever on TV. Laurie let out a squeal as it started.

…….

"So, we're officially a band now?" Danny asked. The six of us were sitting in an ice cream shop and sharing an immense sundae the next day. Tom put down his spoon and stared at him.

"Dude, we've been a band since we first formed!" I laughed. Laurie bopped him on the nose with her spoon.

"Silly Danny." She grinned a sticky smile as her mouth was sticky and grimy with ice cream. Danny repeated the bopping on her. "Silly Laurie." He tsked. Laurie giggled. Alice spooned some ice cream into her mouth and swallowed it. She put her spoon down.

"Ok, we're all ready to go now right?" Tom asked as he paid the bill.

"Yeah." I got up stretching.

"Uh-huh." Dougie looked a bit green from eating too much ice cream.

Alice nodded. Danny with Laurie riding piggy back, had already run out. Tom took a look at Dougie and then said to me, "Go after them, will ya Har?"

I nodded and ran out of the shop yelling, "Danny! Stop before someone that's most likely you get's hurt!"

Back in the shop Tom dragged Dougie to the bathroom to barf while Alice waited outside the door looking bored. A man in a red golf shirt, navy blazer, and tan khakis noticed her and nudged his companion, a woman with raven black hair, chocolaty brown eyes, and wearing a navy suit with a black shirt underneath. She nodded and went up to Alice.

Alice had been gazing around the shop watching a random person for a few moments before shifting her gaze to someone else. A woman obscured her vision. She looked up questioningly. The woman smiled and bent down so she was eye level with Alice.

"Hi there sweetie."

"Hello." Alice politely said looking the woman over.

"You have very pretty features. My names Nance Armstrong. What's your's?" Ms. Armstrong had very white teeth Alice thought.

"Alice Williams."

"Like Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yes, it was Mother's favorite book."

"Where is your mother and father Alice?"

Alice looked down at her shoes. "My parents are dead, ma'am."

'_Poor child, so polite too.'_ Ms. Armstrong smiled. "Do you have anyone looking after you Alice?"

"Pardon?" Alice asked confused.

"Whose taking care of you? Your guardian?"

"Ohhh…our old neighbor Harry Judd and his band are taking care of my younger sister and I."

"Your old neighbor's in a band?"

"Harry's only 5 years or so older than I am, Ms. Armstrong."

"I see. What is Harry's band called?"

"McFly…their first video premiered yesterday."

"Oh, really? That's nice. Are you waiting for Harry out here?"

"No. He had to run after Danny and Laurie cos Danny might hurt himself." Alice shrugged. "Tom's in the bathroom helping Dougie."

"Tom and Dougie are in the band?"

"Yes. Dougie was stupid again and ate too much ice cream, so Tom took him in to throw up." Alice said disdainfully wrinkling her nose.

"I take it you do not like this Dougie very much?" Ms. Armstrong laughed. Alice nodded.

"Well Alice, do you want to know a secret?" She put her mouth next to Alice's ear. "I think you'd make a wonderful actress or model." She whispered. Alice's eyes went round as Tom came out of the bathroom with Dougie who was less green.

"You ok Alice? Whose this?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow at Ms. Armstrong. Ms. Armstrong stuck her hand out.

"Nance Armstrong, talent agent, manager, publicist. You must be Tom and Dougie. Pleased to meet you." She said very fast. Tom's eyes widened. Dougie let out a snicker. "You want to be Alice's manager?" he said holding back a chuckle. "Alice can't act!"

"I can too!" Alice scowled at him. Ms. Armstrong placed an arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Believe it or not, my associate Arnold and I have been trailing Alice for a few years now. Since her performances in 'The Music Man Jr.', 'Fiddler on the Roof', and 'Godspell'. And guess who wants you as a staring role in his new movie, Al?"

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Tim Burton. The guy that…"

"Directed Edward Scissorhands!" Alice shouted. Dougie and Tom jumped.

Ms. Armstrong smiled. "I'll drop by tomorrow with the papers. We'll also have to have Mr. Judd's signature also, since he's your guardian and all."

Alice nodded. "Harry'll say yes. I can get him too."

Ms. Armstrong nodded. "Now, I'll need your address so I can drop by tomorrow." She told Tom handing Alice a business card. Alice looked the card over with Dougie peeping over her shoulder to look at it.

"So…you guys want Alice to play the role of Johnny Depp's daughter?" I asked.

Ms. Armstrong nodded. "We feel she has the right appearance and skill-but with your permission we may have to darken her hair a bit. Probably to a dark brown."

I nodded. "What about her schooling?"

"A private tutor can be arranged. And one of you or someone you can trust has to be on set with her."

"We could ask Fletch." Tom thoughtfully said. "Or James or Matt, or Charlie. We'll be promoting the album."

"We could…Fletch could through his contacts, hire a private tutor/nanny and then she can come to wherever the hell we are when the filming wraps up." Danny added.

"I don't need a nanny! I'm 13 next month!" Alice exclaimed. "And Nance could watch me…" Ms. Armstrong and Alice apparently have gotten on a first name basis.

I looked at the other 3. Dougie was picking the end of his shirt, Tom was nodding his head, and Danny was staring into space.

"Fine. You can be an actress." I sighed. Alice jumped up and ran around the table to give me a hug.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. I grinned.

"Cool, now we can all be famous together." Danny wisely said taking a sip of his beer. "Except for Laurie." He added.

"I have a feeling Laurie will be a very popular person once she's round Al's age." Tom said laughing.

"Cheers to that!" Danny exclaimed clinking his beer with Tom's.

**Next chappie will take place about 7 years from this one, 2010. So review, review, review:D**

**Kelsey ;**


	5. Chapter 5

**2010**

'_And in other news…England's sweetheart, Alice Williams, was voted Sexiest Woman of the Year. Williams first got her big break in 2004 at the tender age of 13 in director Tim Burton's _The First Coming_, and was a prominent star in it's sequel playing the role of Johnny Depp's daughter, and earned a Oscar for the first. From there she snagged various roles, from bringing tears in 2005's _Guess What?_, a sassy know it all in _Mom's New Beau _that same year, 2007 and 2008's controversial films _Behind the Glass _and Tim Burton's _I Know What You Don't Know_. And her first major role in last year's _May I Have This Dance?_ as aristocrat Elizabeth Halliwell which she was awarded another Oscar. Williams is scheduled to appear in her fourth Burton film in a major role due later this year. Look for her on various magazine covers that include IT!, People, and Maxim to name a few…'_

"She's on what?" I hollered a cross between enraged and surprised. Dougie grinned and slapped down his monthly issue of Maxim. He clearly was smug with himself for making this 'brilliant' discovery. "And stop looking so smug!"

He rolled his eyes. I groaned and sat down with my head in my hands.

"Well, it's not like you can do anything…" Tom pointed out turning the magazine over. "She IS 20 years old." Danny added. "Now if Laurie did something like that…"

"Laurie would do what?" The girl in question was Laurie herself standing at the entrance to the kitchen, her hand on the speaker of the phone.

"Nothing." The four of us chorused. Laurie rolled her eyes, tossed her hair (now dyed dark brown with pink streaks), and left the room talking into the phone. "Sorry, Ren, the guy's were being all guy-ish again. So, we still on for tonight…" A door closed.

"Teenage girls scare me." Dougie picked at the end of the tablecloth. "Specially the teenies that scream and orgasm at the sight of us."

"Yeah…." Danny sighed.

"Ok, back on topic…" I muttered.

"Like I was saying…if Laur did something like that-" Danny began.

"It would be inappropriate and a scandal. We know." Tom finished for him.

"So is Alice still getting into trouble?" Dougie hopefully asked.

"No!" The three of us yelled at him. Dougie slid down into his seat and began muttering to himself.

Well, not a lot has changed in the last 7 years. Danny's still thick, but less now. Tom's getting married next month to Gio. **(YES, every McFly fic I do has to have Tom and Giovanna together. Why? Cos I think they're the cutest couple ever 3 They'll make the cutest babies too.) **Laurie has gone from a wide eyed and precocious kiddie to a rather foulmouthed (Dougie's fault entirely) and rebellious young woman who'd rather sit in her room strumming her guitar, listening to music, or chatting for hours to her friends on the phone than spend quality time with the rest of us (though I can't blame her, Danny and Dougie may be 25 and 23 respectively but they still have burping contests).

And Alice and Dougie still bicker all the time-when they're alone together (cos one or the other are always complaining about it), or when we're all together they don't acknowledge the other's presence. It's quite amusing, but between me and the other 2 we think that one of them has a crush on the other.

But anyway, Alice has come a long way with her acting career. She's had a role in quite a lot of movies (and managed to have a cameo in JML as well with Laurie), and has been starring in adult situations since she was 16. So frankly I'm not that surprised she's on Maxim, she knows that I'd find out one way or another.

And now for Dougie. He was very fond of that scraggly look he had back in the summer of '07, so he went back to that. And then his girlfriend broke up with him. Which made the fans very happy (according to what Laurie read while lurking on the boards).

And speaking of Laurie…the angst-er herself poked her head out of her bedroom and yelled, "Haz! Lizzy wants to know if I can go out with them all next Tuesday cos we don't have school Wednesday."

"If you're back by 11:30." I yelled back.

"K, thanks, bye." She slammed her door. "I blame you for her weirdness." I pointed accusingly at Danny as I stood up to get a few beers from the fridge.

"Why is it always me?" Danny asked more confused than anything else.

"Cos it just is." Dougie patted him on the head. I heard the front door open.

"Hey Har, I got your mail!" I heard Alice call from the front hall.

"Cool, bring it in here. They guys are here, so we all might go out and eat later."

"Really?" She made a face coming in. "Now I'll have to go home and get ready. And I'll bring the girls." She added with glee smirking at the look on Dougie's face. Dougie had dated her best friend and roommate Dana on and off for about a year and a half ago. The break up was pretty sour, but they got back together and broke up 5 months ago after Dougie's other ex came around and claimed that she and Doug were still dating (and engaged which pissed him off pretty much.) Then Dana decided that Dougie was 'too immature and scruffy' for her and has been dating some A-list Hollywood hotshot. So Doug's been stag since then.

"At least I know how to cover myself up properly in a picture." He coldly told her.

"And that's not true at all…." Tom muttered from his beer.

"Oh….right." He slid down into his seat.

Alice put my mail on the counter. "I'm going to go and get ready." She said flipping her hair to the side. "What time are you picking us up?"

"7-ish." Tom said.

"Oh, good. I can get my nails and hair done." She brightly said waving as she left. "Oh, and make sure Laurie wears something nice…"

Review, Review, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm cold." Laurie complained as she jammed her hands into her pockets.

"It's colder in Greenland and Poland." Dougie mimicked her jamming his hands into his pockets and scowling.

Laurie rolled her eyes and slumped against the wall. "I'm bored…and I'm-"

"You're always bored. Or cold. Or hungry." I cut in. "You're always something."

"…and to top that all off…" She rambled on, "When the fuck are Tom and DJ gonna get here? I'm fuckin' starving! And I wanna be with my fucking friends!" Dougie began to giggle when she said the first 'fuck' and was rolling on the ground with laughter after the second.

"Laurie!" I reprimanded her. "I just told you this last week, 'No swearing!' Don't you ever listen?"

"No." Was the surly reply. Damn, she's a lot like Alice at that age.

"Fine." I crossed my arms. "No going out on Tuesday night with your friends." Her mouth dropped open.

"But Haz-"

"No 'buts'." I frowned. She flopped down on the bench and sulked and fumed till Tom and Danny pulled up in Danny's Escalade with Giovanna, Danny's latest girlfriend Leah, Alice, and Alice's date Dom. Laurie immediately crawled over the seat to sit between Danny and Tom in the front. The 3 women sat in the middle, so me and Doug took to the back with Dom who shook hands with us.

Dom is a male model. He has ice blue eyes and ash blonde hair. He has a slight tan. Dougie thinks he's gay. Which he probably isn't….

Leah is an actress on the soap _Lovelorn_. She's a blonde with really dark eyes and perfectly pale skin. She's…pleasant enough. Her laugh is really weird though.

Anyway, Laurie had turned the radio on and was finding a clear sounding music station. A familiar tune blasted from the speakers.

'_Recently I've been,  
Hopelessly reaching  
Out for this girl,  
Who's out of this world.  
Believe me.' _Laurie sang along and Danny and Tom joined in soon after. We all clapped after the song was over.

"Looks like Laurie might join McFly." Alice teased. "Wonder who she'll replace." She turned around and smirked at Dougie who gave her a nasty look.

"At least I don't pose for dirty magazines." He said back in a nasty tone. Alice grew a light pink, contrasting with her newly dyed red hair for her next film. Oh, shit.

"Well, at least I don't-"

"You two begin to fight and I swear to God Danny'll pull over and I'll thrash the shit out of both of you." Laurie abruptly cut her off. Alice's mouth as well as Dougie's dropped open.

"Woo-hoo!" Danny cheered from up front and managed to pat Laurie on the head despite driving.

"Dude!" Tom laughed.

Laurie tossed her head. "It's dudette, Thomas." She smugly said turning around to briefly stick her tongue out.

Dougie turned red and slumped down to stare out the window. Dom and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Laurie brightly asked once we had finished eating.

"You're going home." I said wiping my mouth. "And to sleep."

"Awww…" Laurie groaned.

"And the rest of us are out for a drink or seven." Danny grinned as he planted a kiss on Leah's cheek making her giggle.

"Yippee!" Dougie exclaimed.

"Which pub are we going to?" Dom asked with his arm thrown lightly around Alice's shoulder.

"The 4 Spades. It's past our street." I explained. Yeah, McFly still live on the same road, but in separate houses-except for Dougie and me. Laurie lives with us as well.

"Cool." Dom was a man of a few words at times.

"Can't I come?" Laurie whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, maybe when you're of age." I said as we paid and left.

"Almost 2 years…" she groaned.

"Better 2 than 10." Tom pointed out.

Laurie sulked as we drove back to the flat and she still begged to come out with us.

"If you stop complaining me and Danny'll do a strip show for your friends at your next birthday." Dougie offered.

Laurie thought this over. "Ok…will you throw in a £20 too?"

"Fine." He got his wallet out and gave her one. She grinned as she pocketed it.

"Thankies DP." She waved as she hopped out of the car.

"And the fun begins!" Danny cackled with laughter as he stepped on the gas pedal.

**Review, review, review:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Okies, mature content up ahead. Really my first time doing something extreme…)**

"Hey, Har." Dougie dug **(lol)** his elbow into my side.

"What?" I asked sipping my drink.

"That bird's eyeing you." He said pointing to a bird that looked around my age. She had curly auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and a splatter of freckles across her nose.

"Really?" I asked looking in the direction of his finger. She blushed and tried to hide behind her friend, a typical blue eyed, blonde haired, huge breasted, and tanned model-ish woman.

"Dude, we can finally double date now!" Dougie exclaimed eyeing the blonde.

"Riiiight." I don't think the blonde was looking at him, I followed to where she was staring…at Dom. "Dude, she's eyeing Dom."

Dougie scowled and slid down into his seat. "Go talk to your bird then." I shrugged and went over to the bar and ordered a few drinks. I went over to their table.

"Evening ladies." I said grinning and putting the drinks down on the table. The girls exchanged glances and giggled.

"I'm Harry." I told the redhead.

"I'm Wendee." She said smiling. Dimples formed beside her mouth. "This is Cam."

Cam nodded toward me. "You're Harry from McFly, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Wendee's face turned ash white.

"Whose that guy dancing with Alice Williams?" Cam asked. Wow, Al is pretty famous.

"Dom, her boyfriend." I told her. Her face got a weird look. "Wanna dance?" I turned to Wendee. She blushed.

"S-sure…" I held my hand out to her and she took it shyly.

**Dougie's POV**

Stupid Dom. Always getting the chicks. I envy him for that…among other things. I watched Harry lead that chick who was eyeing him onto the dance floor. Danny and Leah, Tom and Gio, and Alice and Dom were all dancing. Dom kept whispering something to Alice who laughed. I felt a pang in my chest.

Shit…why do I have a pang in my chest? _'It's love, Doug…'_ And cue my mother telling me about the birds and bees when I was 8….I wonder what would happen if I got Alice buzzed and….NO, BAD THOUGHTS.

'_Why would I want to do that to my sworn enemy?'_

'_Cos you like her…'_

'_Ewwww…'_

3 voices in my head…I must be going insane.

I saw Dom pull Alice off the dance floor and outside. Being the nosy person I am, I decided to follow them.

**Alice's POV**

"Where are we going?" I laughed as Dom pulled me outside.

"You'll see." He told me as he pulled me along.

"Tell me!" I stopped and pulled my arm from his hand.

"It's a surprise." He took my face into his hands and kissed me. I smelled alcohol on his breath.

"How much have you drank?" I asked him as we walked along. He pulled me into an alleyway.

"Not enough." He pulled a flask from inside his coat and took a long drink from it.

"Dom…"

"What?!" He shouted sounding angry.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked annoyed. He grinned and pinned me against the wall. I clenched my teeth together as he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth.

"What're you doing?" I shrieked trying to push him away.

"Trying to make love to the woman I love."

"No!" I cried as he pulled me to the ground. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I heard a zip and then…pain. I used the rest of my strength and screamed before collapsing.

"Oi! Get off her!"

**Dougie's POV**

I had stopped at a Starbucks to pick up a coffee, and then remembered what I had left the club for. I jogged along the sidewalk wondering where they went when I heard a scream pierce the air.

Alice's scream. Don't ask how I know that scream. (If you want to know it's due to the fact that for about 3 years I enjoyed jumping out of her closet and scaring her at night.)

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I yelled sprinting in the direction of the scream. I skid to a stop in front of an alleyway.

"Oi! Get off her!" I yelled rushing at Dom with rage. He put a fist into my direction. Since I was blind with rage I didn't see it coming, so it collided with my eye. I fell over backwards and quickly jumped up again. He had finished his business and was zipping his pants once I came at him again. I tackled him and began punching the crap out of him.

"Never….ever….touch…her…..again." I managed to say. I let go of him and he fell to the ground.

He wiped the blood from his nose and swung at me. His fist collided with my nose. I felt it crumble from the blow. I touched my nose to feel warm blood. I fell to my knees watching the blood pour into my hands. Dom must've gotten away because the next thing I heard was someone shout to me, "Oi! What the bloody hell are ye doing…oh holy shit…" And then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry's POV**

Wendee giggled as I unlocked door.

"He does it all the time?" She asked swaying.

"Hell yeah." I laughed steadying her.

When we entered the flat Laurie came into the foyer screaming, "HARRY, SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO ALICE."

"What?" I asked confused. She began to sob hysterically and I made out 'Alice...hospital…Dougie….being questioned…'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I shouted over her sobs and forgetting about Wendee. "Laur calm down! Take a deep breath and start over."

She did so and began again. "So, I'm watching the tele and the phone rings. I answer it and it's Dougie calling from the hospital. I couldn't understand what he was saying cos he sounded like he broke his nose. But I made out that something bad happened to Alice and he was being questioned cos they thought he did the bad thing."

"What was the bad thing?" I asked.

"I dunno. Dougie wouldn't tell me and said it was an adult thing." She sniffled.

"Go get dressed while I call the guys." Laurie shuffled off to her room and quietly closed the door. I turned to Wendee.

"Look…I'm really sorry about this…" I mumbled rubbing my eyes. Wendee smiled and kissed my cheek standing on her tiptoes.

"It's no problem." She handed me a card. "Here's where you can reach me during the day." She grabbed a pen off of the counter. "And at night." She scribbled another number onto the back of it and handed it to me. I looked at it.

"Wendee Adams, CEO of _Check It Out!_" I read. I looked at her. "You're the CEO of-"

"_Check It Out!_, yes I am. I don't know whether to embrace it or run screaming in horror." She sighed. I chuckled lightly.

"Why? You're not happy with being the CEO of one the UK's most read mags?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I want to be a writer, not a CEO."

"Really?" I asked trying not to sound surprised.

"Yeah. Well you two should really get on over to the hospital. I'll be going." Wendee kissed me again and left.

"I forsee larks in the future." Laurie's clogged voice said dreamily. I turned. Red eyed and red nosed she stood leaning against the archway to the hallway. She had managed to clear some of the redness up with makeup and had doused her eyelashes with mascara.

"Why so much mascara?" I asked her as I locked the door and we headed to my car.

"I'll look cool if I cry later." She told me. "When are you gonna call Danny and Tommy?" She and Gio are the only ones who call Tom 'Tommy'.

"When we get to the hospital."

"We can just run up to their flats and ring the bell."

"We don't have any time…"

"Can you at least drop me off at DJ's?" She whined.

"Laurie…" I said in the tone I've been using since she was 8. She huffed and stared out the window. "…You really don't want to find out what happened?" Laurie loves knowing everything.

"I wanna know…" She agreed. "But don't forget to call Tommy and DJ." She reminded me.

"I definitely won't…"

A police officer was waiting for us outside Alice's room. He nodded toward me, but made no signification of Laurie's existence.

"Harry Judd?" He asked me. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"According to Mr. Poynter, he came upon Ms. Williams struggling against a Mr. Dominic Romeo."

I drew in a sharp breath and heard Laurie sniffle. I put an arm around her.

"Mr. Poynter claims he attacked Mr. Romeo in defense. But-"

"But what?" Laurie asked. She sounded angry. "You think Dougie did whatever happened to sister?"

The officer shrugged. "Until your sister wakes up we have to hold him in custody."

"That's fucking ridiculous!" Laurie shrieked. Shit, we should never have swore in front of her all those years ago…

"Excuse me?" The police officer asked.

"Dude, yeah they despise each other, but Dougie would never have done that!" She grew quiet. "What happened to my sister anyway?"

The police officer bent down and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes went wide and before I could stop her, she kicked the officer in his soft area. He doubled and fell over.

"Laurie!" I exclaimed. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you get it?" She said. "Why do you think Dougie attacked Dom?"

"Cos if he didn't I'd kick the crap out of him?" I asked confused.

"No." She shook her head. "I think Dougie loves Alice."

"Right. Did you bump your head again?"

"Harry! You know it! Think about it…And while your at it, why don't you call the other two and get Dougs out of custody." She turned on her heel and went into Alice's hospital. I stared after her. Laurie's going to either make some guy really happy or miserable someday.

"So that's why you and Al never came back to the club?" Tom asked. Dougie nodded. He had a cast over his nose and a black and blue right eye.

"Shit. That's deep." Danny commented leaning back in his seat. Tom raised an eyebrow at him. Danny shrugged at him.

"Dougie why were you there anyway?" I added. Dougie looked down.

"Were you spying on them?" Tom asked him sternly as if he were a child.

"Yeah…" He muttered slumping in his seat. "Good thing I was too."

"Also, another thing." I looked at him. "Laurie has a little theory."

"Another one? The last theory she had was that my ex came from outer space." He bitterly said.

"She thinks your in love with Alice." Dougie paled. Tom fell out of his seat. Danny turned and spit his coffee all over the floor. "What the hell?" He exclaimed

Dougie sighed.

"So it's true?" I asked grinning. The other two also grinned.

"Yeah…"

"That why you always fought with her?" Tom asked.

"Yeah…well actually that's been the reason since she was 17."

"That's the year she was in _Behind the Glass_." Tom said raising an eyebrow at Dougie.

"What? You imagined you were the dude in that one scene?" Danny asked.

"Maybe…"

"Dougie!" Tom exclaimed horrified.

"What? Tons of other guys probably-" Dougie began.

"Let's just not talk about it anymore." I quickly cut him off. "Now let's go see Alice."

**I got a Myspace. The links in my bio. xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry late X-Mas! **

"Make sure you don't break anything." The nurse said as the four of us entered the hospital room. Laurie was holding onto Alice's hand. She looked up at us with blackened tear-stained cheeks.

"You ok Lil' Laur?" Danny asked her.

"What do you think?" She said in her usual sarcastic way.

"Dan, take her outside." I said.

"Why-ok then…C'mon Laur, let's go clean your face off and get something to eat in the cafeteria." Danny said put an comforting arm around Laurie as they left the room. I turned back to Laurie. There was a large bruise on her left cheek that extended to the left side of her lip making it swollen. Small bruises littered her arms. Dougie leaned over her and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He stood up pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I didn't do it." He said looking up at Tom and me.

"We know Doug." Tom sighed.

"Do you think I'll have to go to court?" He asked fearfully.

"Not unless you prove to the authorities you didn't do it." I pointed out. "And the only person who can vouch for you is Alice…."

"Who's going to be asleep for awhile." Tom sighed.

"Shit…" Dougie muttered putting his face into his hands. He turned and faced the wall. Tom and I looked at each other questionably. Was Dougie crying?

"Dude, you okay?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He straightened up and turned back around. "It's late. You two better get Danny and Laurie and go home."

"What about you?" Tom asked.

"I'm staying here…so someone will be with Alice."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, for some reason…..never mind."

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"I'll tell you later…" He said slumping into a chair as we left.

"I hope everything goes well in the end." Tom sighed as we left.

"I do too…."

**Later**

That night Alice awoke moaning softly. Dougie quickly knelt next to her bedside and softly said, "What's wrong, Al?"

"Something hurts." She mumbled. Dougie took her hand softly into both of his. "Haz? That you?"

"Yeah." He said not wanting to beget her.

"You sound like Dougie…I thought you stopped smoking."

"I know…you're just dreaming…"

"But it hurts."

"Don't worry, it'll pass…Try to sleep again." He kissed her forehead softly and lay his next to where their hands were clutched.

**The Next Morning**

I went into the kitchen the next morning and found Laurie there with one of Dougie's crushed next to her head on the table. I picked it up and tapped her on the head and lowered myself to eye level to her.

"How was the beer?" I asked grinning. She looked at me and then the other way.

"Wonderful."

"You're not supposed to be drinking yet…but due to the circumstances, it'll be only this once for a long time."

"Aye-aye." Her head thunked back onto the table.

I chuckled. "I'm heading over to Tom and Gio's for a bit, you better be showered and dressed by the time I'm back." I said throwing my coat on.

"Ok."

"Which means you better shower now." I reminded her as I left.

"So you had your first beer, Laur?" Danny asked as we drove to the hospital. Laurie nodded.

"One of Dougie's. Harry would've bawled me out if I had one of his." She soberly said as the rest of us howled with laughter. She frowned. "It's true you know."

"Sorry." Tom said grinning.

"I'm not!" Danny shouted earning a swat from both Laurie and I. He ducked from both, but when we pulled into the back of the hospital (the doctors said we could yesterday to avoid being recognized), Tom smacked him over the head and Laurie successfully pantsed him.

"Jesus Christ!" He shouted out loud earning looks from a group of nuns who were exiting from the hospital. We hustled him in as I told them, "Sorry, he hasn't gotten his shot this week yet. We're bringing him in right now." Their mouths were opened in shock as we ran in trying not to laugh.

We met the doctor a few doors down from Alice's room. He raised an eyebrow at Danny who pulled his pants back up.

"She pantsed me." He said pointing to Laurie who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok…" The doctor said and turned to Tom and I. "Mr. Poynter told us that she awoke during the night and was delirious."

"Did he tell you what she said?" I asked. The doctor shook his head.

"No, he said it was confidential. There was also something else…" He looked at Laurie.

"She can hear it." I said nodding.

"Ms. Williams was at least a month pregnant and miscarried. I don't think she was aware of it at all." The doctor shook his head sadly.

Alice was pregnant? She and Dom only started dating a couple weeks ago and she'd been single since last November.

"Did you tell Dougie that?" Danny asked seriously.

"Yes. He seemed visibly shocked…"

"Well who wouldn't be?" Tom said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, she wasn't with anyone a month ago." I said furrowing my brow. "Or was she?"

"I'm sure everything will be cleared up soon." The doctor assured us as he brought us to Alice's hospital room.

Dougie had his head on the bed with his face turned away from the door. His hand was clasped around Alice's much smaller one. "Awww!" Danny cooed thumping him on the head. Dougie groaned and let go of Alice's hand and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"You told them?" He asked the doctor. The doctor nodded and left the room. Dougie narrowed his eyes at the door. "I can't believe that sonofabitch-"

"Dougie…" Tom sighed sitting down. Laurie sat on the other side of Alice's bed and looked at us.

"Are you gonna tell her?" She asked.

"I don't know…" I said now thinking about it. Danny leant against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I say we should tell her once she's recovered."

"Tell me what?"

Laurie let out a happy cry and clambered onto the bed to wrap her sister in a big bear hug. I joined them and Tom followed me a second later. Danny somehow managed to hug the four of us as well.

Dougie slipped out of the room unnoticed and headed outside. Probably to light a cigarette or two.

Alice laughed after we let go. She then winced.

"Did we hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, my face is all sore."

"You have a big bruise on your cheek and your lip is all swollen." Laurie informed her as she took a small pocket mirror out of her pocket and handed it to her sister. Alice looked over her cheek and lip and shrugged. She handed the mirror back to her sister.

"It'll clear up."

"Oh, not so vain anymore eh?" Danny laughed ruffling her hair. Alice put on a mock look of horror.

"Oh no! Don't mess my hair! It took hours to style!" She said in a mock of an American valley girl accent. "Now," Her face took on a serious look, "What did you want to tell me?"

Tom, Danny, Laurie, and I exchanged a look. "You really want to know?" Tom asked.

"Isn't there another thing?" Laurie asked earning a glare from the rest of us. "Oooops."

"So there are two things?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." Tom sighed. "You sure you want to know?"

Alice nodded. "It can't be that bad…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Lol it took me 5 minutes to remember what the thing they were telling Alice was. **

"They think Dougie did it?" Alice asked bewildered. I nodded. "Why?"

"Cos Dom apparently sat up and walked away." Tom explained. "Who the hell knows where he could be by now." He added knitting his eyebrows together.

"The States maybe…" Danny suggested.

"That's too obvious." I told him shaking my head.

"The U.S. is huge though, Haz." Laurie pointed out. "And I saw a movie once where these dudes we're trying to find this other dude in New York City. It took months for them to find him."

The four of us-excluding Alice, began to argue. Usually Alice would join in on this sort of thing, but she remained strangely quiet.

"Does anyone else know about this?" She asked quietly. We all stopped arguing and looked at her and then each other.

"No...If the media ever found out you're in here we're saying that you and Dom had a rather nasty argument and you miscarried because of the emotional stress from the fight." We all turned to find Dougie leaning against the door. A cigarette was tucked behind his ear. We stared at him in silence for a few minutes till he shrugged. "Just a thought."

"And a pretty good one at that." Tom said clearly stunned.

"Now if Danny had come up with that we all would have been knocked clean off of our feet." He grinned as Danny looked at him quizzically. "Dude it's a joke…"

"Ah." Danny nodded. I don't think he understood the joke…

"Hey you ok?" Dougie asked Alice as he closed the door. Alice nodded as he came over. "My stomach hurts a little though." She said looking down feeling a little bashful.

"Yeah, I heard that happens from time to time…" He said turning to grab a chair while silently cussing at himself.

"Where did you hear that?" Alice asked sounding a bit skeptical.

"Somewhere…"

"The local porn shop?"

"Yeah…hey!" He exclaimed laughing. Alice smiled softly. "How'd you know?"

"Let's just say I did a lot of snooping back then."

"So it was you who went through my collection!" Dougie exclaimed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ah, you caught me." Alice put on a mock look of horror.

"And I always thought it was Danny going through them…" Dougie shook his head.

"Well he apparently wasn't." She smugly smiled.

"Why did you go through my stuff anyway?"

"To find out things that would get you in trouble." Alice looked a bit ashamed as she twisted the blanket in her hands.

"Oh, well we've gotten each other into trouble a lot anyway in the past." He looked down at his hands. "I've got to go…"

"Tell Laurie not to do anything stupid." She said watching as he left.

"I will…" Dougie left pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and a put a large pair of sunglasses on.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Year and a half later…**

"I can't believe Danny was the first of us to tie the knot." I said shaking my head as I took a drink of my beer.

"I can't believe this is the 100th time you've said this since April." Danny rolled his eyes at me.

"I can't believe Tom and Gio took this long to tie the knot." Dougie smugly said over the rim of his glass.

"You all suck." Laurie scowled at us from where she was slumped in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Someone's cranky." Danny said to her in a goofy voice. She stuck her tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oi, Haz. Whaddya do to piss her off?"

"I took her allowance away for a month." I sighed.

"Why?"

"I caught her and some guy exchanging spit outside." I glowered at Laurie wo shot a look back at me.

"Really?" Dougie asked. "What does the dude look like?" He looked around at the guests who remained after Tom and Giovanna had left.

"You've met him. We all have." I said.

"Holy crap!" Danny laughed. "You got mad at her for kissing Evan?"

"He's no good." I shook my head. "Plus he's 22."

"So? I'm turning 16 soon. I can do whatever I want after that." She reminded me grinning as she got up and left. I watched her leave dumbfounded.

"Nice parenting Haz."

"Shut up Dougie." I groaned slidding down in my chair. A pair of arms circled my neck. I looked up and faintly smiled. "Hey babe."

Wendee kissed my forehead. "Want me to talk to her when we get home?"

"You're a lifesaver." I said pulling her onto my lap.

"Hey Doug, have you seen my wife?" Danny asked Dougie. "Yeah. She's talking up a storm to Alice over there." Dougie pointed to where they were 5 tables away.

"Oi! Leah! Get over here!" He hollered. She frowned and came over with her hands on her hips. Dougie got up and patted Danny on the shoulder. "Nice job mate. You've pissed her off. Now I'm going over there." He pointed to where Alice was sitting and ran off, tripping over a chair in the process which caused Alice to let out a loud laugh.

"Alright! Who let you have one too many beers!" Leah exclaimed coming to a halt before her husband. "I dunno." Danny said finishing his beer and reaching for another. Leah grabbed his hand.

"Oh no you don't."

"But I'm troubled." He whined trying to break free of her grasp. "Too bad. We're going home." Leah dragged him out of his chair and out of the banquet hall.

"Danny really should stop overdrinking at parties." I sighed. Wendee nuzzled her head against my neck. "Awww, look at Dougie and Alice." She giggled gesturing. They had their heads together and were whispering to each other. "Has he told her yet?"

"No…it's been a year and half since we found out. Danny wants to start pressuring him."

"Well that's Danny for you."

Dougie's POV

"How's your leg?" Alice asked trying to hold back a smile. I patted it. "It's dandy." I faked a grimace. She giggled softly and then leaned closer to me. "I can't believe you let Danny drink that much." I grinned. "It's funny though when he gets in trouble for it." I whined. She smiled softly.

"Hey do you want me to drive you home?" I asked noticing Harry and Wendee watching us. "Sure." She must've noticed the lovebirds watching us. I stood up and, being the gentleman I am, helped her out of her chair. She looked up at me and smiled again. I comically offered her my arm. Alice laughed and took it.

"I got a new car." I proudly told her as I helped her into her coat. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah. I still have my orgasm green car though. Remember Laurie when I bought it?"

"Yeah…Didn't she say, 'Nice way to be inconspicuous. Hope you have teenies chasing after you!'?" I nodded. "Yeah. This car's called 'Pervert Purple'." I added taking my keys out of my coat pocket and pressing the button to unlock it.

"What? Really?" Alice said a bit shocked.

"No, I'm just pulling your leg." I quickly said. "It's called 'Ultraviolet'."

"That's a whole of a lot better." She said with relief in her voice. "I bet Tom named it that."

"No, he's not bright enough to do that." She laughed. I grinned. "I named it that. Aren't I clever?"

"Not as clever as I am." She stuck her tongue out as I opened the door for her. I stuck my tongue back out at her and shut the door. I climbed into the driver's seat and turned the car on. "Seatbelts!" She shouted as I backed out of the lot.


	12. Chapter 12

'_It's summer, everybody's out  
And you're right over there  
I'm staring while you play around  
With that pencil in your hair_

It's sad  
In your eyes  
I'm just one of the guys  
I'm so into you  
You don't have a clue  
There's nothing you can do to stop me now

You got me falling  
Through noticing the little things you do  
Putting a hold right over me  
Funny as it seems  
You make me dream  
Doing the little things, those little things you do

I saved up for binoculars  
I bought them last weekend  
To watch you playing badminton  
With all your slutty friends  
Maybe it's time I gave up, drew the line  
My friends say i should  
I wish that I could  
But there's nothing they can do to stop me now

You got me falling  
Through noticing the little things you do  
Putting a hold right over me  
Funny as it seems  
You make me dream  
Doing the little things, those little things you do

I call up your house  
But I'm always outta luck  
Keep hanging around  
But that's never good enough  
And you don't reply when i talk to you  
I shout at you  
But you don't even blink an eye  
It makes me wonder why

You got me falling  
Through noticing the little things you do  
Putting a hold right over me  
Funny as it seems  
You make me dream  
Doing the little things, those little things you do

You got me falling  
Through noticing the little things you do  
Putting a hold right over me  
Funny as it seems  
You make me dream  
Doing the little things, those little things you do

Doing the little things, those little you do, do, do _[x3'_

Little Things by Son of Dork was playing on the radio as I drove Alice home that night. She was bobbing her head to the music and humming along.

"That was my favorite song." She sighed as it ended.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." She said turning her head toward the window. We didn't speak until I had pulled up in front of her house-she moved a few months ago. An awkward presence filled the air. After a minute Alice said, "Well…I should be going now." She reached for the handle of the car.

'_It's now or never Poynter.'_ "Alice wait…" Her hand froze. She looked at me and for a spilt second I thought I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I cupped my hand under her chin and drew her face to mine. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck as we passionately kissed for the first time. After what seemed like ages we broke apart breathing heavily.

"Wow." She smiled. I just grinned and twirled a lock of her hair around my finger. "I'll call you tomorrow morning." I softly told her softly kissing her lips.

"Ok…" She looked dazed as we kissed again.

**Harry's POV**

"Shit!" I shouted as I fell out of bed tangled in the bedclothes. Wendee giggled as she peered over the side of the bed at me. "That's the second time this week." She whispered as I slipped back on top of her. For the next 10 minutes or so we did what we usually did whenever she spent the night. Finally I rolled over next to her and we lay there panting for the next few minutes. I turned over and wrapped her in my arms and whispered into her ear, "I love you." She turned and leaned her forehead next to mine. "I love you too, Harry."

"Let's get married."

"What?!" She sprung up and looked at me. "Why?" I put my hands behind my forehead. "We both love each other, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then we should get married…" I looked at her and smiled. She lay back down and put her head on my chest. I began to softly stroke her hair.

"I've always wanted to get married in October. The church where I grew up had the loveliest trees in October." She dreamily began. "We could get married there."

"Mmmm." I now had my cheek on her head and closed my eyes.

"And we try for a baby after a year and a half like my parents did!" Wendee exclaimed.

"Shhh…you'll wake Laurie." I whispered. My eyes snapped open. Laurie, where would she go after Wendee and I married?

"She could go to Alice's." I said aloud.

"What?" Wendee asked.

"Laurie. I'll have to ask her if its ok if she moves in with Alice."

"Oh." Relief flooded Wendee's voice.

"What wrong?" I asked confused.

"Nothing…it's just that I think Laurie doesn't like me very much." She said in a small voice. "I tried talking to her before, but….she shrugged me off and told me to mind my own business."

"She was all angsty after I reprimanded her. And Laurie doesn't like anyone and let's few into her circle of affections."

"Whose in the circle?"

"My best guess is starting with Alice, then Danny, Tom, Dougie, Gio, probably Leah, and probably one of her friends."

"Wow…That's not a lot."

"It's Laurie…She used to be so bubbly and…and so happy."

"She's happy now though."

"Not as much as she used to be." I sighed.

"Maybe it's just a phase." Wendee suggested as we settled back down into bed in an embrace.

"Maybe…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry's POV still…**

Laurie barely spoke to me for the next couple of weeks. She's done this before, but only for a few days.

"Want me to talk to her?" Danny asked as I discussed this with him the next day. I shook my head. "I don't think she'll listen to anyone." I sighed.

"But it's Laurie. She's a ball of happiness and joy…or used to be." He also sighed and then smirked. "Alice is in Kent for a photoshoot, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked curious. He smirked again. "Dougie's been missing for a few days, aye?"

"Dougie said he was going to visit his mum." I explained. "No he's not." Danny still had a stupid grin on his face.

'_What the hell does he know that I don't?'_ I wondered staring at him. "Think, mate, think!" He then shouted making an obscene gesture with his fingers.

"No way!" I also shouted finally getting it. "Yes way!" He shouted back looking triumphant. "Though I don't know if they're actually doing that…." He added thoughtfully looking at the ceiling.

"Danny!" I scowled at him. He shrugged. "It was meant to happen anyway, Har. Our best friend is dating your former ward. They were made for each other." I think Danny was trying to be philosophical for once.

**Elsewhere….Laurie's POV For Once….**

My feet pounded against the pavement as I strode toward the direction of home. My guitar case thumped against my back which was a bit annoying at first, but after awhile I barely noticed it. I smiled to myself as I recounted the events from 15 minutes earlier.

"_Mr. Deville will see you now Miss…"_

"_Violet, Laurie Violet." Great name for an aspiring musician eh? I followed Mr. Deville's assistant into a large office. She motioned for me to sit down and then took her place in the corner of the room. Mr. Deville swiveled around in his big dark green chair. He was balding at the top of his head and wore purple tinted sunglasses. _

"_Good afternoon Mr. Deville, sir." I politely said. I presumed he smiled at how polite I was being (for me that is pretty rare), and offered me his hand. "Pleased to meet you Miss Violet. As you know, my name is Edgar Deville, head of Igloo Records."_

_I nodded. "I believe many great bands have come from here." He laughed and the corner of his eyes crinkled. "Trying to schmooze me, eh?" I blushed down to my collar. "Now about your recording," His face turned sober. I felt my stomach drop._

"_It was amazing!" He exclaimed. "Pardon?" I asked._

"_Your singing voice is one of the best I've heard in ages!" The dude was practically spazzing out. _

"_Well…I did grow up around a band…" I admitted. He looked surprised as well as interested. "Really? Which band?" _

"_McFLY. The drummer, Harry Judd, was given custody of my sister and I after our parents died." _

"_Your sister is Alice Williams?" He asked. He made no effort to disguise the surprise in his voice. _

"_Yes, she is." I folded my hands in my lap. He leaned back in his chair. "Does your sister or Mr. Judd know about this?" _

_I shook my head. "My sister always busy with her films and crap, and Harry's always busy with the band and his girlfriend."_

"_No one's been paying attention to you much, eh kid?" He kindly asked. I nodded and sighed. "Even Danny hasn't been paying much attention. And we've been chums since I went to live with them."_

"_I see." He scratched his chin. "Well, Miss Williams-I mean, Miss Violet, the other heads of the company would like to see you perform for them in the recording booth."_

"_Ok." I nodded my head. I played my songs 'Dancing in the Twilight' and 'Forlorn' for them. About an half hour later I signed my contract. After and if I came out with 4 albums I would have to renew my contract with them._

"_We'll find you a manager that suits you best Miss Violet." Mr. Deville told me as I filled out some more papers. "And a few songwriters if you wish…"_

"_I can write my own stuff thanks…and once the guys accept what I've done, they'll probably help me." I handed the papers back to him._

"_Great." He grinned again. "Now we'll need you back here next week to discuss some things and Mr. Judd will have to accompany you. He'll need to fill some papers out and we'll have your manager…I have a good one for you." He ushered me out of the door. "Be back here on Wednesday at 11 am."_

"_Yes sir!" I tried to contain my excitement as I left._

"Harry better not bitch about this." I muttered to myself as I climbed the steps to the flat. I unlocked the door and entered. Harry and Danny were playing a video game. They looked up as I came in. I hesitated and then blurted out, "I got a record deal!" And then ran into my room and slammed my door shut.

**Harry's POV **

Danny and I stared at each other after Laurie ran into her room. "What the hell?" I said feeling like I've been punched in the jaw.

"At least she didn't announce she was pregnant." Danny pointed out. "Go talk to her…" He added getting up and putting his coat on.

"Where are you going?"

"Home to my wife." He said smirking. "I'm leaving you to deal with this, reasoning with hormonal teenagers is beyond my level of expertise." Danny then left.

"You don't have any level of expertise…" I muttered to myself as I walked down the hallway. I knocked on Laurie's door.

"Laurie?"


	14. Chapter 14

"So you got a record deal…Ok…" I was sitting to Laurie on her bed.

"Yeah…are you mad?" She asked looking at me with round eyes. I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked. She looked down at her hands. "I thought you'd say no…or yell at me…"

I smiled at her childish thoughts. "I would never yell at you…wait…that's not true."

"You yelled at me for kissing Evan. He's Tom cousin…so I thought that it was ok." She admitted. "Besides, I haven't had a good snog in ages."

I laughed. "As long as you're not sleeping around, you can snog as much as you like."

"Sweet." She grinned.

"There's something I need to talk to you about as well."

"What is it then Haz?" She asked cocking her head to the side. I took a deep breath. "Wendee and I want to get married. Don't make that face…" She was wrinkling her nose. "I know you're not too fond of her…so once you turn 16 I'll let you decide what you want to do…"

"I wanna go live with Alice." She automatically responded. I smiled. "Good. Now all you have to do-"

"I am not going to accept Wendee into my heart like I do the rest of you." She curtly said getting up and leaving the room. She paused at the door and turned around. "I don't like her Harry…it's not that I think she's not good enough for you…cos she isn't…" I rolled my eyes. "It's just that…you should watch yourself around her…plus I think she's cheating on you." She blurted the last part out and ran out of the room, slamming the front door behind her.

I sat there till Wendee came home calling out, "Harry? Where are you sweetie?"

"In Laurie's room." I called out. Wendee came in and slipped into my arms. I sniffed the air. "New cologne, eh? It's pretty strong."

I felt her stiffen and then relax. "Something wrong?" I coolly asked.

"No…" She quietly said getting up and straightening her dress. She turned toward me and put her hands on her hips. "So did you talk to Laurie?"

I nodded not looking at her. "She got herself a record deal."

"Oh, really? I didn't know she liked that kind of stuff." I gave her a quizzical look. "Laurie's always going into her room and playing her guitar." She gave me a blank look and then looked away. "Oh…"

I stood up and put my arms around her. "I talked to Laurie; she'll go live with Alice."

"Good…" She turned around and slipped her arms around my neck. I lowered my hands around her waist so they rested on her ass. "Do you know when?" She added. I shrugged. "She'll go whenever she's ready I guess….."

**Soory, it's short. I don't have any good ideas lately, but if anyone has one message me it if you want to. Cheers! –Kelsey :**


	15. Notice

I've really had no motivation with this fic for quite some time. Once I think of something for the next chapters I'll put them up.

Also, the prologue for my next story is being put up later. I'd love lotsa R&R with it.

Kelsey ;


	16. Chapter 15

For the next few weeks the air between Laurie and Wendee was pretty tense. They were polite and formal with each other, but I could now tell that they did not like each other at all. Wendee's started to whine about it too.

"Harry, I think she wants to kill me." I cringed at the shrillness of her whine.

"Why would you think that?" I asked rubbing my eyes and sighing.

"She keeps giving me a psychotic look."

"Maybe it's cos you're psychotic." I muttered under my breath. Damn, would she be like this till she dies?

"What was that?!" She screamed. Oh shit. Someone's PMSing all right.

"Nothing babe."

"You called me a psycho!" She spun my chair around so I was facing her.

"So what if I did?" I hollered back. "Maybe you are a psycho!"

Her mouth dropped opened. She quickly recovered and was about to holler back when the front door opened and then slammed.

"Haz?" Laurie called as she threw her stuff aside and came into the living room. She glared at Wendee before turning back to me. She grinned. "We're almost done with the songwriting for my debut album!" She did something between a pirouette and the Macaraena. I laughed while Wendee thinly smiled.

"Is that so?" She said in a curt voice.

"Dude, lighten up. Stop being such a biotch." Laurie stopped her dance and rolled her eyes at Wendee.

"Why don't you stop being such a brat?" Wendee shot back at her. Oh shit again. If Danny and Dougie were here they'd be screaming, 'Cat fight, cat fight!' over and over again.

"Why don't you stop being such a slut?" Laurie shouted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wendee narrowed her eyes.

"I know things."

"What things?" I asked curiously. What the hell?

Laurie shook her head sadly and pointed at Wendee. "She's preggers, Har."

"Really?!" I shouted jubilantly. "I'm gonna be a father?"

"No, you're not." A voice from the front door spoke. I turned around and gasped. Dom was standing there leaning against the arch separating the hallway from the living room. He had a smug grin on his face. "I am."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Wendee's been cheating on you Haz." Laurie sighed.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"I caught them at it once…They didn't see me though." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry! I should've told you!" A fearful look came over her. "Oh no….Danny."

"What do-" I began when Wendee cut me off rather harshly. "Don't worry, Leah's bringing him over."

"She's involved in this too?" I groaned.

"Unfortunately." Laurie sighed as Dom tied her hands behind her back and then tied mine. "This sucks."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Muhahaha! Like my plot twist:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

While the three of us were sitting in my flat with guns pointed at us, Dougie and Alice were someplace else thankfully and Tom and Gio were on their honeymoon still.. Plus Danny and I had to endure seeing our so-called 'loves' making out with Dom. Turns out the three of them were part of this cult that smiled upon polygamy and Dom was married to both Lean and Wendee. So Danny and Leah's marriage was never legal in a way. Crazy, huh?

So, anyway. While we were still in London, the two lovebirds were having sex in some hotel in France. Yes, France. 

Alice had scenes to shoot for her next movie, so she had to go to Paris to shoot them. Dougie went to join her the day after we, as in McFLY, had decided to take the year off to work on material for the next album. And it was the perfect time for Danny and Tom to decide to get their wives pregnant and Wendee and I could've been married before the year was over if what had happened wasn't real.

Alice was asleep in the giant hotel bed while Dougie pulled his boxers back on. He ran his fingers through his newly cut hair as he looked at her sleeping form. Leaning down gently, he kissed her softly on the lips. In her sleep Alice rolled over with a smile. He looked at the clock. 

3:00.

They would have to leave in a few hours to catch their plane to come home. The phone rang as he put his shirt back on and left it unbuttoned as he hurried to answer the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Hiya Dougs!" Laurie tried to sound cheerful. "Oh great now he'll know something's wrong!" My back was turned to her cos I was holding the phone as best as I could with my bound hands. Danny quietly sat next to me, his face blank because he was still trying to get around the fact that he had been betrayed.

"Did you shag someone?" He asked. A round of curse words flew from her mouth. "What'd he ask?" I wondered. 

"No I haven't shagged anyone Dougie Lee Poynter!" She shouted into the phone. I groaned. "Just tell him everything and tell him to get the fuck home." She muttered something and then explained everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"Just please hurry up and get home." She finished.

"Did you call the police?" 

"Not yet." 

"Just hurry up and call them. Al and I will be there as fast as we can." 

"He hung up." Laurie began as the door to my bedroom opened. Dom noticed the phone in my hands. His eyes narrowed. "Oh hell no." He strode over and grabbed the phone and chucked it across the room. He whistled loudly and three heavily built men came into the room. One dragged Laurie out of the room despite her protests and howls and the other two grabbed me and Danny by the back of our shirts and dragged us out too. In the living room we were blindfolded and led outside and then shoved into a car. No one spoke as we driven to wherever it was we were going.

The car finally came to a halt and we were hustled out and into a house. The blindfolds were taken off and our hands untied.

The three of us stood there looking around and rubbing our wrists when Dom spoke, "You three will remain here under a strict watch. You are free to do whatever, but if any of you try and escape you will have to face the consequences."

"So we're basically being held hostage?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. 

Dom shrugged. "Basically." He sighed and then left. 

We looked at each other. I sighed and said, "I'm going to find a bedroom to think this all over." 

"Have fun." Laurie called after me.

**Danny's POV**

Once Haz had gone I turned to Laurie and slipped my arms around her waist. She grinned and cradled my neck in her hands.

"Finally, we're alone." I murmured as I leaned forward to kiss her deeply on the lips. The kiss became deeper until she broke away. 

"Catch me if you can!" She called as she skipped down the hall. I followed trying to ignore the sensation in my nether regions. Little minx. Laurie stopped in front of a door and smiled coyly before disappearing inside the bedroom on the other side. Jackpot! I ran after her and hesitated before entering the room and locking the door behind me. Her arms encircled my waist and she slipped my jacket off. I turned and kissed her again. 

"We can take our time now you know." She gestured to the bulge that had formed on the front side of my pants.

"Aw crap." I groaned as she stealthily undid my pants and began to work on my shirt buttons. Once she had finished and my shirt was unbuttoned, I undid her blouse and unzipped her skirt. "Nice undies." I grinned as I pushed her onto the huge bed. 

"Just like Juno's." She replied as she slid the off. She went under the covers and after a few moments threw her bra and shirt out. I dropped my boxers and slipped my shirt off before joining her.

**R&R please!**


	18. Chapter 17

LOLZ ANOTHER LATE CHAPTER

**LOLZ ANOTHER LATE CHAPTER!!1!!**

**Sorry, bout that. I've been sick again since last Tuesday and I yet again**

**had no enthusiasm to write…and review stories either Dx**

**Sad, innit? **

The two lovers lay in the massive bed which was located in the center of the room. It was near 2 in the morning, yet Danny could not sleep at all. Laurie slept with her head on her lover's bare and hairless chest with her right arm over her eyes. She mumbled something in her sleep which made him chuckle softly. He gently kissed her forehead and softly slipped out of bed. Trotting over to one of the armchair's in the room, he picked his boxers up and slipped them on and then his shirt.

Danny stared at the armchair for a moment reminiscing the lovemaking that had begun on it. Like in Juno…

'_God, she better not get pregnant. Note to self. Get Alice to order the pill whenever the hell we get out of here.' _He thought as he left the room and closed the door before sighing deeply.

2 weeks had passed since he, Harry, and Laurie had been 'abducted' or put-on-not-under-the-law-house-arrest as Dom put it

They could go out into the garden and back yard-which was cleverly hidden from view within a large stone wall that Harry had estimated to be about 7 or 8 feet tall. But the front door was heavily guarded and of course the three abductees were too fearful to try and escape.

Unbeknownst to them, the public hadn't noticed their disappearance. Dougie and Tom had cleverly explained that with a little help from Alice. The story was that after learning about Leah and Wendee's infidelities (Dougie, who as he put it, cleverly added that the two women were lesbian lovers), Danny and Harry went on a spiritual quest together somewhere remote. The 'lie' for Laurie was that she had gone with them because 'the overwhelming pressure of being famous frightened her and she had decided to fill her soul with spirituality before her debut in a few months time'.

Danny thought that Tom must have made that part up. He was always clever like that. _'I miss them all so much…'_ He sadly thought as he trotted down the hallway to the bar. There he found Harry with his head on the bar table. Several glasses of empty vodka surrounded him and one full glass resided in his hand. Danny took the vodka from him and downed it and grinned as Harry looked up at him and scowled.

"Mopeing again are you?" He asked pouring his glass and one of Harry's other glasses halfway.

"You aren't." Harry muttered as he stared at the drink for a minute before setting it aside.

"True true." Danny took his drink and downed it yet again. "This stuff is good."

"Yeah." Harry sighed and trudged off to his room. Danny watched him go and sighed as well as he went in the opposite direction to his and Laurie's room.

**Sorry this is short, but I wanted to update. Review please : xoxoxo**


	19. notice 2

Just wanted to say that I took down TUAOOSP; maybe once the school year is over I'll start another.

I haven't had the energy to write lately, but I will try and update AWTEW when I can.

I'm contemplating a Panic At The Disco/McFLY crossover fic FYI to all you PATD lovers out there. (RYAN ROSS IS MINE)

If anyone wants to collab on one or ten; message me and we can exchange MSN or AIM names and pitch some ideas.

See ya

Kelsey :)


End file.
